Harry's twin
by tracyyokooh
Summary: This is a story of Harry Potter's adventures after the Goblet with Fire, but now he has a twin sister. Why were they separated since birth? Why was it a secret? And what other secrets she has? Who is she really? This is the story if Harry had a twin
1. chapter 1

After the enconter with Voldemort in the grave yard, Harry successfully returned to Hogwarts, but to a terrible ending. Cedric was dead, and a long battle was waiting for him.

Millions of miles away, somewhere in Asia, a young girl was drinking tea with her friend. when suddenly she stopped and look out the window looking surprise.

"Maria?" Her friend, who appears younger than her, called her in a concern.

"It's has started," the young girl called Maria simple said, while tucking her long black hair behind her ear, and cast down her jade green eyes, looking into her cup.

"Yes, it has," a male voice suddenly echoed behind the friend. The friend turned around and saw a man's spirit floating beside her.

"Cedric!" The friend called out excitedly. She was surprised to see the soul of Cedric Diggory. But it did clear some things up for her.

"Hello Gabriella," Cedric greeted the friend, and turned his attention to Maria. "It's good to see you again old friend."

Maria smiled sadly, " I would like to say the same, but with you here, it means something bad is going to happen."

Cedric chuckled, "Admit it, you're just lazy to work." Maria just smiled at his comment.

Gabriella coughed to remind them that she was there too. "Anyway," she said, "since you're here, you better go and find my brother. He has prepared an artificial body for you."

Cedric pouted, "Must I?"

Gabriella playfully tease him, "I know being a ghost is fun, unless you wish to be reincarnate at such a crisis, I would suggest you possess the body."

"Alright," Cedric sighted, and he suddenly disappeared as he appeared a few minutes ago.

After he was gone, Gabriella turned her attention towards Maria. "So when are you leaving?"

"A few weeks before classes begin," Maria replied after sipping her tea.

"Must you?" Gabriella pouted her mouth, while showing the most sorrowful look, "it won't be much fun without you around the school."

"I think you'll survive," Maria laughed, "it's after all time to meet my twin brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a twin?" Harry shouted loudly. Harry has arrived at Grimmauld Place for a few days, and many ups and downs had happened. Currently the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Harry were having dinner at the table, when suddenly both Sirius and Remus decided to drop the bomb.

"A twin sister to be precise," Remus told Harry.

"Did you all know this?" Harry asked the rest around the table. The children shook their hear, while Mr and Mrs Weasley just kept quiet. Harry look at the both of them, like starring into their soul. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

"Well, Albus did tell us about it," Mr Weasley finally said, "thw whole order knows about it." Harry was silence for a while.

"Great!" Harry shouted in frustration, "I knew it after Snape too." Was that really what frustrated him the most? Sirius too did not like the idea of that the slimey bastard knows about his goddaughter existence, but he had bo choice since Dumbledore decided to announced it at one of the meetings.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked Sirius, demanding an answer with his eyes.

"I couldn't," Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "her birth was kept a secret for many years. Nobody except for James, Lily, Remus, Professor Dumbledore and I, should know about her existence."

"But why?" This time Hermione chimed in as she begin to get curious.

"Its hard to explain," Sirius said while rubbing the back of his head, "maybe when she arrives, you can ask her."

"She's coming here?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"Yes, " this time Mrs Weasley answered, "a day before Harry's hearing."

Most of the children raiser an eyebrow. "That's an odd time to come," Hermione commented.

The adults sigh, they never thought the children will have so many questions. "She was supposed to arrived at a later date," Remus told them, "but after she heard Harry's incident," he looked at Harry, "she told Professor Dumbledore she will attend the hearing with you."

They were confused look on all the children faces. "Why?" Was all Harry could utter.

"Who knows?" Sirius said and continued eating his dinner, signalling the end of conversation. Nobody dared to talk about it anymore.

"Do you think she looks like you?" Ron asked Harry while both of them were in their room preparing to sleep.

"Who knows?" Harry answered in a monotone voice. He just closed his eyes, not even facing Ron.

"I bet she does," Ron continued on, "the female version of you."

"Ron," Harry suddi blured out, " can we stop mentioning about her."

"Oh sure, sorry mate," and he turned to the other side, scolding how stupid he was. It was understandable that Harry do not wish to mention his twin sister, especially with the past like his.

Unknowingly to Ron, there were many things floating in Harry's mind that he wishes to concentrate on. For instance, why was she kept a secret? Why were they separated since birth? More importantly, where was she currently?

There were so many questions, but there seemed not to be an answer. Harry shook his head. It was no use thinking about it. He should really get some sleep. Maybe when she was here, he then will receive some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days that had passed without any incident. The residents continued with their routine, as if nothing had happened. Well, except for Fred and George. Knowingly that Sirius and Harry does not wish to bring up the twin sister, they have decided that was what they kept on talking about.

"Where is she right now?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Does she look like Harry, except more feminine?"

"How come she does not stay with Harry?"

That was the only few questions they asked. To Harry's annoyance, they even tried to dress Harry in a skirt, in order 'to picture the female Harry clearly'. He was glad that Mrs Weasley stopped them in time.

One night, while they were all having their dinner, George suddenly sprung up as if he had realized something.

"Sirius," he said he in a serious tone.

"I'm not answering any of your questions," Sirius said not looking up from his food.

"But you never told us her name," George whine. Suddenly all of them stopped eating and look up, including Harry.

Mr Weasley rubbed his chin, "It's true that Albus didn't tell us her name too." Nobody else spoke, and all of them look at Sirius, waiting for an answer.

Sirius looked down, definitely looking distress. "Only James and Lily knows that answer," he finally answered.

"That's impossible," Mr Weasley answered, "every witch and wizard born in the Great Britain, their names will appear in the ministry registration. Moreover, their names will appear in the list in Hogwarts."

"Well, she's no ordinary witch," Sirius answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked.

"I've said too much," Sirius put down his cutlery and wipe his mouth a napkin. "Thank you for the lovely meal Molly," and he stride upstairs.

Everyone was stunned by his action, nobody knows what to do next.

Mrs Weasely decided to break the silence, "Well we better continue eating before the food gets too cold."

After dinner, Harry, Ron and Hermoine was in the boys' room, discussing about the incident.

"Why are they keeping everything so secretive?" Harry asked.

"Even more importantly, what is the meaning of 'no ordinary witch'?" Ron continued.

"Is she a Squid?" Harry suggested.

"I don't think so," Ron answered, "there's no need to keep it such a secret."

"Maybe it's for her protection," Harry said, "because Voldemort will not be able to find her and use her against me."

"But didn't they say she'll be appearing at your hearing?"

"That's true," Harry rubbed both of his eyes with his fingers, and turned towards Hermione. "What do you think?"

Hermione was silence all the while the boys were discussing possibilities, thinking of everything she has read, finding any possible answers. Both Ron and Harry look at her anxiously, waiting for an answer, after all, she always has the answers for everything.

"I don't know," Hermione uttered slowly, "but I do have something in mind."

Harry got up and shook her and pestered "What is it?"

"Stop shaking me Harry," Hermione gently pushed him aside and took a deep breath, "I believe she is what we call a Dimension Witch."

There was a short pause, then Ron started laughing, while Harry gave a puzzling look. What is a Dimension Witch? And why was Ron laughing really loudly?

"Moine," Ron said while trying to contained his laughter, "be serious."

"I am," Hermione said, obviously trying not to get offended. "I really think she is one."

"But they are myths and legends!" Ron explained, obviously challenging her of the fact. "Their not real."

"Well Muggles believe we are do not exist," Hermione crosses her arms, "that does not mean we are not real."

"I'm sorry," Harry interrupted, "but what is a Dimension Witch?"

"A dimension witch or wizard are beings like us," Hermione explained, "but more powerful and much more hidden away. They are a handful of people who hardly show themselves. It is believed they practiced the magic of nature, the oldest and the most dangerous magic in the world."

"So, what's the difference?" Harry asked still a bit confused.

Hermione sigh. "According to what I have read, first of all, it does not apply to humans only. Dimension Witch or Wizard can be any magic creature too, for example a vampire an and elf, they can be one. Secondly, it is said they can reincarnate."

"Reincarnate?" Harry asked confusedly again.

"Yes, like reborn," Ron who has stop laughing told Harry. "That's why it is said you can't learn to be one, you are born one. It's even said they have memories of their past lives."

"Yes!" Hermione excitedly said, "and it is said, only if there is real danger and darkness has riseb, they will appear before the magical realm, and defeat the darkness."

"So their like Superman?" Harry asked, feeling stupid blurting it out.

"Exactly like Superman!" Hermoine aggressively nodded her head.

"What is Superman?" Ron asked them.

"A character from the Muggles' comic," Hermione explained, "I'll explained to you later. Anyway I also heard that Merlin was one."

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Stop for a while!" Ron shouted as his raised his hand making a stop sign, "it sounds terrific and all, but remember their just legends. There are just created for us children."

"In the books that I have read, there are many theories that showed they are real," Hermione argued.

"If so, why haven't they appeared at all to safe us from You-Know-Who," Ron said smugly.

"Ron is making a valid point," Harry nodded

"I... I... Maybe," it was the first time Hermione was lost of words. Ron was happy of this small victory.

"Why don't we asked Sirius tomorrow," Hermione suggested.

"No!" Harry sternly said, "didn't you all see Sirius's reaction, he does not wish to talk about it." Both of his friends were taken aback, but agreed what Harry has said. "It's late, we should be in bed," Harry continued， and that was how the argument ended, with more questions than answers.

It was the evening before the hearing. Everyone, well except Fred and George were nervous. Mrs Weasley tries her best to cheer the atmosphere. Harry really appreciated her work, but he was just not feeling better. Moreover, his so called twin sister will be arriving soon, he is trying to decide what reaction he will show when he sees her. Will he be glad to have another member of the family? Will he be angry with her for not showing up to safe him from their torturous relatives? Will he be disappointed? Will he be sad? He does not know. But at the back of his mind, what Hermione said has been bugging him. What if she was really the all powerful Dimension witch? Why didn't they safe their parents the night they were murdered? Why had he needed to suffer? Why?

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Mr Weasley stomped in, making everyone jump.

"Merlin's beard Arthur," Mrs Weasley shouted, "I thought we were attacked!"

"No time for that dear," Mr Weasley smiled cheerfully as he took big strides towards Harry. "I've got good news for you dear boy, you do not need to attend any hearing."

Harry was confused, "Why is that?" he asked.

"It's because you're clear from all charges!" Mr Weasley shouted excitedly. Everyone gasped at the news.

"Are you sure Arthur?" Sirius asked to confirm.

"I'm very sure, " Mr Weasley said firmly, "which come to my second piece of good news." He put in hand of Sirius's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Tomorrow, the ministry will issued a statement of any wrong doing."

Sirius's eyes widened."Does that mean...?"

"From tomorrow onwards, you're a free and innocent man." Everybody in the room were all shocked by that piece of news, but quickly turned to smiles. Even it was a surprising news, it was a happy one.

"But how?" Sirius asked, gripping on Mr Wesley's hand.

"That was because I explained everything to them," a soft voice said. Everybody turned towards the direction and saw a young girl, with long straight smooth black hair, and big jade colour eyes. They did not notice her as Mr Weasley was blocking her moments ago, and it did not help that their attention was on him. By her looks, everybody in the room could guess who it was.

"Hello everyone," the young girl bowed 45 degree angle, "my name is Ave Maria Potter, but just call me Maria. Nice to meet you all. Please take care of me from today onwards."


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody was silent, or stunned, who knows. The girl behind him was a replica of Harry, well not exactly a replica, but looks similar. The difference was, she was shorter, has longer hair, does not wear any spectacles, and she gave out a special royal aura. After a moment of silence, she started to speak. " Good evening?"

" She speaks!" George gasps. Mrs Weasley gave him a deserve scowl. But to the others surprise, the girl giggled.

"Yes, I do speak," she said cheerfully. She then put both of her hands in front, bowed down again. " Let me introduce myself again, my name is Ave Maria Potter, but you can just call me Maria. I'll be under your care from now on, so please take care of me.

"Oh my, what a polite girl," Mrs Weasley said while smiling. She pushed her way to the front and gently pulled her in. "Please do come in. It was rude of us to let you keep on standing there." When she pulled her, everybody automatically make way for them. Mrs Weasley sat her down on the sofa, while the rest just stood around the seat, debating whether they should sit with her.

Harry could not believe his eyes. The past few days, it seemed unbelivable that he had a sister, like it was one big pratical joke. Now, seeing her right infront of him, he has suddenly became so real. He can see that she does look like him, especially the face features, and her eyes colour. Her hair also had the same shade of black. But unlike him, she gave out a sense of calmness, confidence and wisdom that not many people can pocess. The longer he looks at her, an unknown heat started to become bigger and bigger in his body, waiting to explode soon.

It was as if everybody was waiting for someone to take the next step, even Sirius was lost. Suddenly she turned towards Mrs Weasley. "Is it alright if I have something to eat? I didn't eat anything before coming here."

"Oh!" Mrs Weasley closed her mouth in embarassment, "I'm so sorry for not askig you. You must be starving."

Maria just smiled, "It's alright, I'm also sorry for suddenly appearing."

"Oh, there's nothing to apologise," Mrs Weasley said while waving her hand, "Dinner will be ready in a while, is that alright, or do you want to have some snacks first?"

"I'll wait for dinner," Maria smiled brightly, "I do not wish to spoil dinner."

"Great! I'll go and get ready!" Mrs Weasley happily to her hands together and strode of to the kitchen.

After Mrs Weasley dissapeared into the kitchen, Maria faced towards the rest of the members behind her, "You can sit near me, I don't bite."

"True, but we do not what you're capable of," Ron rebut, which earned him a kick from Hermoine. "Ouch!" Maria just giggled from all the drama.

"What did you do?" Harry suddenly spoke up.

Maria gave him a question look. "I'm sorry?"

"How did you clear my name? How did you clear Sirius's name?" Harry blurted out while slowly walking towards her, face to face with his sister.

A dissapointing look came across her face, "Is that the first thing that comes to your mind after seeing your long lost sister?"

Hermoine could not help it but stride towards Harry's side, knowing that Harry might explode anytime. "I'm sure that's not all," she said nervously, "it's just that with Mr Weasley's sudden good news, and saying you're the cause of it, it does make someone wonder."

Maria gave her thoughtful look towards Hermoine and smiled. "I really like you." Which made Hermoine blushed.

"Answer the question," Harry said sternly, bringing back Maria's attention back towards him. "What did you do?"

"Mate," Ron tried to calm Harry down, "take it easy."

"Don't tell me to take it easy," this time his voice was significantly higher, "you," he pointed at Maria, "where were you all this time? Where were you when Sirius was wrongly accused? Where were you when I was tortured by our, OUR, relatives? Where were you when I was in danger? Where were you when Voldemort was resurrected? Where have you been all this time? You, don't have the right to dissapear all this time, and now act cheerfully that you helped to clear my name, or Sirius's name. So, tell me what did you do!"

Harry was puffing and huffing after shouting at Maria, his chest was rising up and down. Everybody was surprise at his sudden outburst of anger, that nobody, not his friends, not Lupin, not his godfather dared to say anything. After a few minutes, to Harry's surprise, Maria just asked, "Feel more relief now?" Which was true, he felt the tension in him slowly dispersed.

Maria stood up and walked closer to Harry, "You want answers," she smiled warily, "I'll give you answers."


	5. Chapter 5

The whole room was tense with Maria and Harry's staring contest. Even Remus and Mr Weasley did not know what to do. "Both of you, enough," Sirius finally said, as their godfather, he felt it is his duty to do something about the James and Lily's twins, "you've been seperated by birth, itsn't it better to be happy and all huggy with each other?"

"I need to know why, now, of all time she could appear, why now, and what she wants," Harry firmly said, while did not break his side of contact.

Maria too did not break her part of the contact, and answered. "Well, I'm going to answer them. Why don't you take a sit while you listen?" Maria gestured her hand towards the sofa.

"I prefer stading," Harry simply answred.

"I said, please take a sit," Maria said again, but this time, her tone of voice was a bit different. It was still soft, but there was a hint of sterness in there, like she gave a command. Harry felt his body slowly walk towards the sofa, without his control. A puzzled look looked towards Maria, knowing what was happening to his body was her doing. Maria just calmly continue look at him.

Hermoine could see that Harry's twin sister was not the same as Harry. Unlike Harry, Maria seems to be able to control her emotion really well. In all what was happening, she hardly show any sign of a change of emotion. The theory of Dimension Witch seems to not that far fetch. Hermoine looked at Harry, and he was already sitting down, struggling to get up. She was sure that Maria did not use the Imperius Curse, but she seemed to be controlling his body. The adults in the room too was shock by what was unfolding before them, while Fred and George look at her with eyes full of admiration.

After Maria was sastified, she sat on the opposite sit, and drank a cup of tea, that seemed appeared out of nowhere. She took a sip and look up to the rest of the people in the room, and she put down her cup. "Don't worry, I did not use any Unforgivable Curse."

"What did you do to me then?" Harry trying to control his anger boiling in him.

"Nothing really," Maria simply said, "I just ask you to sit." No one believed her. "Are you ready to listen to my story," she slowly said, while crossing her legs, and put her hands on her lap. Harry kept his mouth shut, and slowly nooded. Sirius and Remus too was curious where was she all this time, and what was she going to tell.

"I believe Mr Balck and Mr Lupin here knows my real identity," Maria turned towards, and both nooded slightly, she smiled brightly and turned towards Harry, "I'm no ordinary witch. I'm what they call a legend, a myth. No way somone as powerful as me will exist. My kind practices different kind of magic, some are very old, very powerful. This may due to our memories we have gathered.

"I'm what they call a Dimension Witch." Everyone in the room was silent.

"No way..." the twins said in excitement.


End file.
